Focus
}} Focus (version 2.5) refers to the unlocking of a Tenno's true abilities, guided by the principles of the Five Great Tenno Schools. Activation |ps4 = PS4: + XB1: + NSW: + }} Upon completion of The Second Dream quest, players become able to perform Transcendence. When activated, an invulnerable projection of the Tenno Operator (along with a powerful Void Beam attack) will appear and hover from the Warframe, able to be controlled through basic movement. During Transcendence, the player's Warframe is invulnerable but disabled. Channeling/cast Abilities will remain active however. This state lasts for 10 seconds unless the player manually deactivates it or falls off a platform. Each activation of Transcendence has an initial cooldown time of 180 seconds. Completing The War Within replaces Transcendence with Transference, which allows the Operator to physically join the battle with an entirely new set of Abilities, Amp and Arcanes. Acquiring both Transcendence and Transference are required to activate and take advantage of the passive and active Focus powers provided by each school. Tenno Schools The Tenno Schools represent differing paths of discipline in regards to the Tenno's personality and fighting styles, manifesting in the various abilities that each school provides for the Tenno Operator. Several aspects of the Focus powers are additionally granted towards the active Warframe. At the end of The Second Dream, players are asked to choose one of the five Tenno Schools available as their starting Focus school. Focus is classified into the five Schools, similar to the modern polarities: * Madurai, School of the Fighters * Vazarin, School of the Protectors * Naramon, School of the Tacticians * Unairu, School of the Indomitable * Zenurik, School of the Arcane Each school has their own skill tree comprising of 10 abilities called Ways, which unlock various passive abilities that can enhance Operator powers and to a lesser extent, grant improvements to the player's Warframe. Each Way contains their own ranks which can be increased by spending Focus points into the specified Way. An unlocked and activated Way will be lit up in red, the lines between two Ways signify the outer's dependence on the activation of the inner Way as a pre-requisite to be able to be active. Unlocking a Way requires a one-time spending of Focus, while ranking up a Way can be performed by gradually allocating points into it by holding down the Focus button beside the Way's icon until the required amount of Focus is reached, thereby reaching the next rank. Focus allocation can be stopped at will, and will also stop once the current amount of held Focus for that school is depleted. The player must then confirm the allocation; otherwise they will revert their Focus powers to that of the last-confirmed change. Once confirmed, Focus cannot be reimbursed or retrieved. Ways are split into Active, Passive and Way-Bounds, which will be covered below. Active and Passive ways are only usable in the specific focus school they belong to, and will not have any effect if another school is selected as primary. Active Ways Active Ways are abilities that provide improvements or alterations in regards to utility and the Operator's Void powers, namely Void Blast, Void Dash and Void Mode, and are denoted by having a circular icon. Activated Active Ways may have an associated energy cost increase, consuming more Void energy. Deactivating Active Ways will return cost consumption of the stated power to normal. Each school has 6 Active Ways. Passive Ways Passive Ways are abilities that provide passive enhancements to a Warframe's and/or Operator's stats, and are denoted by a hexagonal icon. These ways apply their bonuses from the start of a mission. Each school has 2 Passive Ways. Way-Bounds Way-Bound abilities passively enhance the Operator's base combat stats. Unlike all other Ways, these can be "unbound" from the Focus school they are part of, therefore showing up (and treated as) as an additional unlocked Way in any selected school afterwards. To reactivate the unbound node(s) their usual capacity is still required. Unbinding a Way-Bound node requires the node to be upgraded to the last rank, each final rank requiring 1,000,000 Focus points and a Brilliant Eidolon Shard. Each school has two Way-Bound nodes, for a total of 10 Way-Bound nodes available to unlock. |-|Madurai = |-|Vazarin = . }} |-|Naramon = |-|Unairu = |-|Zenurik = The Focus Trees Initially, only two Focus Ways per school will be available to the player for activation upon completing The Second Dream Quest, both abilities mainly providing passive Warframe bonuses. In order to reveal the rest of the Focus abilities in a particular school, players must have completed both The War Within and Saya's Vigil, and subsequently visit The Quills on Cetus in order to be able to unlock and rank up their Ways. |-|Madurai = |-|Vazarin = |-|Naramon = |-|Unairu = |-|Zenurik = Focus Points Convergence Convergence orbs, which are yellow glowing orbs, multiply the amount of Affinity converted to Focus by 8x for either a period of 45 seconds, until death, or when the daily Focus cap has been reached, whichever is shortest. These orbs appear periodically (with a glowing indication of its location) throughout a mission if the player has brought a weapon or frame equipped with a focus lens. They stop spawning once the daily Focus cap has been reached. Unlike most buffs, Convergence duration cannot be altered or interrupted by abilities like knockdown, Dispel or falling off the map. Immediately upon expiry, a short summary of Focus points earned during the active period will be displayed on the player's screen. Way Capacity All Focus schools have the same total Way capacity or Pool. Pool is consumed upon activation or attaining a higher rank of a Way; the more total Pool a player has, the more Ways can be simultaneously active at once. The cap on capacity initially starts out with four of five points, with the starting skill already taking up one capacity. Unlocking (and therefore activating) each Way will consume one capacity, with each incremental rank increases its capacity consumption by 2. Way capacity can be increased by spending the required lump of Focus points from the currently selected Primary school, either through the school selection screen or Way selection screen. Pool capacity is increased by one for every increase, and the amount of Focus needed is also increased for the next increment. If players have an insufficient Pool capacity they will be limited in how many Ways they can simultaneously activate or upgrade. Increasing the Way Capacity directly affects the total capacity each school has, and each active Way will only consume the capacity of its own school. For example, a total Way Capacity of 10 will allow the Ways in the Zenurik school to consume up to 10 Way Capacity, separate from the consumption of Ways in the Naramon school. Unlocking each of the remaining schools requires a lump of 50,000 Focus points, though players must first accumulate Focus points through using Lens attributed to the desired school. Afterwards, they are able select a single Primary Tenno School, switching all bonuses of the previously selected primary school to the bonuses of the current primary school. Total Costs Previously, players who wish to max out their school (every node maxed and unlocked, including the 2 Brilliant Eidolon shards and 2,000,000 additional focus to add the way-bound nodes to your other schools) will require roughly the following amount of Focus per school. The duration has since been greatly shortened with Synthetic, Brilliant and Radiant Eidolon shards bypassing this cap, granting 5,000, 25,000 and 40,000 focus points respectively. :*Not factoring in Focus gained from converting additional Eidolon Shards, which bypasses the daily limit and higher Mastery Rank limits. Notes *Focus points are not increased by mission completion bonus affinity. *Focus points earned during a mission will remain even if the mission is failed. *Focus cannot be used during Archwing segments of a mission. *Focus abilities cannot be activated if a Warframe is using a channeled ability that restricts its mobility, e.g. 's and 's . Other channeled abilities will remain active and continue draining energy throughout the duration of the Focus ability. *Focus Lenses cannot be put on Companions or their weapons. *Focus Ability cast animation is affected by cast speed modifiers such as and . *After spawning, a Convergence orb remains on the map for exactly one minute before despawning. Tips *As Focus is reliant on the amount of affinity gained, using Affinity Boosters can increase the total amount of Focus gained during missions. *The following is applicable when you are starting off and have a constraint on the amount of lenses you are able to install. **Due to affinity distribution mechanics when Focus lenses convert affinity into Focus points, the most effective placement of your first lens depends on play-style and role. If you are personally doing almost all of the killing, it is more effective to install Focus lenses on Warframes, as Warframes will be able to receive Focus regardless of weapon used, and can receive the full amount of Focus point conversion upon kills using Warframe abilities. This is the obvious choice for solo play. When you are playing a more supporting role, if you don't need other weapons, a single weapon equipped with a lens will be much more effective. For balanced team play, where you expect to get no more than 1/3 of the kills, a single weapon will be better than a frame. If you wish to use multiple weapons while farming, then lensing the frame still makes sense. **Melee weapons benefit from Affinity Spike, resulting in better Focus conversion rate compared to ranged weapons. *One of the most effective ways to farm Focus is doing high level Exterminate missions (notably Adaro, Sedna) through Stealth, taking advantage of the stealth affinity multiplier to rake in large amounts of affinity, resulting in equally large conversions to Focus. This is more easily accomplished using a stealth Warframe such as , , or equipped with a Focus Lens, and using a high damage melee weapon such as a dagger equipped with , or a melee weapon with high range and damage, such as . ** 's Sleep Arrow and 's in particular can make stealth runs easier by putting groups of enemies to sleep, preventing them from being alerted to deaths in the vicinity. ** 's activation can stagger enemies, and greatly increases the damage of stealth attacks, which can be used to blitz the mission. **The Affinity Spike passive from the Naramon school grants +45% affinity to the equipped melee weapon. *Sanctuary Onslaught provides Convergence Orbs on each Zone after the first that scales up to a 16x multiplier, making it a great way to farm Focus. Trivia *The initial Focus system originally debuted in the same update as The Second Dream quest, and focused on providing direct bonuses to Warframes or alterations to the Void Beam. The current version is 2.5, a release of the reworked Focus system which came with the Plains of Eidolon update. *The Focus system has been in development for a very long period, and was initially slated for release in . The developers admitted that Augment Mods and Arcane Enhancements initially started out as components of the Focus system before being split from it entirely. *The five schools of Focus are based upon the five elements of Wu Xing found in Book of Documents(尚书) and is widely used in ancient Chinese philosophical traditions. It resembles the five elements of godai, which lacks Naramon (the tree), as seen on the backgrounds of each school's skill tree page. The Five Elements are Fire, Earth, Water, Wood, and Metal. **The Naramon School represents Wood 木. In Wu Xing this is associated with the eyes, growth, flourish, and reaching outward. **The Madurai School represents Fire 火. In Wu Xing this is associated with the heart, force, passion, and raw ability. **The Unairu School represents Earth 土. In Wu Xing this is associated with the flesh, stability, durability, and bearing. **The Zenurik School represents Metal 金. Also interpreted as mineral or crystal, this is associated in Wu Xing with the lung, concentrating, reserving, and abundance. **The Vazarin School represents Water 水. In Wu Xing this is associated with the bone, inflexibility, supporting, adaptability, and sympathy. *While the replies that the player chooses during the Operator's conversation with the Lotus has no gameplay effect, the choice of replies are used to reorder the choices of Tenno Schools. Once the selection screen appears, with the school most suited to the Operator appearing on the left, and choice to the right being the least suited. For example, choosing the conversation options relating to knowledge will put Naramon to the leftmost side as the most desirable choice. Players are still free to choose the Focus they wish to start with however. Media How to Seek out the Quills Plains of Eidolon (Warframe) Warframe Focus Rework - Preview-Review Patch History *Fixed a case of receiving an error prompt when attempting to increase a Focus pool. *Fixed an issue in the Focus Manager where increasing the Pool Capacity and backing out to the Operator screen, then back into the Focus manager causing all Focus Schools to show the cost of the Capacity upgrade being applied to every School instead of just the current one. *Fixed Operator Focus Abilities being broken if a tree is semi-complete. This also fixes Operator Void Mode being broken.﻿ *Fixed Madurai Rising Blast no longer allowing uncharged Void Blast to be used. *Swapped mentions of PRIMARY/SECONDARY to ACTIVE/INACTIVE, and MAKE PRIMARY to ACTIVATE in the Focus manager UI screen. *Fixed a soft-lock when exercising Focus options in Relays, Simulacrum or Captura. *Fixed a script error when using an Operator ability. *Fixed the chosen Focus school not transferring over when pressing the ‘Copy From’ button in the Arsenal Loadout options. *Fixed Operator being invisible when selecting Focus from the Arsenal when used as the Operator. *Choosing your Focus is now available in your Arsenal! Whether you’re Unairu, Madurai, Zenurik, Naramon, or Vazarin, you can swap between your active Focus school with greater ease when preparing your builds! ﻿ *Fixed Vazarin Enduring Tides level 2 and 3 giving the same value. Level 3 changed from 50% to 100%. *Fixed Void Strike (Madurai) not affe﻿cting the damage output of Flame Blast (Madurai). *Fixed spending Focus before using Focus Conversion resetting your total Focus (UI error only). *Fixed Large Shard quantities sometimes producing an error message saying that a connection cannot be made to the Focus Tree. The Shards disappear (but not consumed) but the Focus is not awarded. *Focus Conversion now uses chosen themed UI for Eidolon Shard selection. *Fixed Inner Gaze (Madurai) appling an added bonus and not a percentage bonus like it details in the description. *Fixed Warframes playing the currently equipped Focus school idle animation instead of their standard Warframe idle animation when loading into the Plains. *Fixed zooming in on an Operator Focus tree too quickly resulting in one of the Focus tree schools will be missing. *Fixed Vazarin Protective Dash healing being removed when using Umbra and Transferring back to your Warframe. *Fixed Naramon Power Spike not decaying combo over time and instead resetting. *Increased the size of Focus Lens icons to be more on par with the size of Forma, Mastery, and other icons. *Disabled Focus pickups in the Silver Grove Quest. *Fixed a progression stopper in The War Within where the Operator would lose their Void abilities. *Fixed Zenurik Void Flow not being applied with maximum Energy on first Transference usage. *Fixed a variety of bugs caused by using Transference while going through Sanctuary Onslaught Conduit (namely not being able to do anything or use Transference while controlling Operator). *Fixed a script error when trying to purchase Focus Capacity in the main Focus screen (outside of any specific tree). *The Operator screen now displays a new opening UI! Switch between Equipment, Focus, and Appearance. *Fixed Vazarin’s Void Aegis blocking friendly projectiles. *Fixed Vazarin’s Mending Soul (at max rank) applying more instant revives after Transferring in and out of Operator mode. *Fixed Naramon’s Void Stalker Critical Chance buff being applied to non-Melee weapons. *The Daily Focus limit has been increased based on the formula (will be in effect after the daily reset): **250,000 + (Mastery Rank 5,000). *Fixed seeing unowned Eidolon Shards in the ‘Focus Conversion’ screen. *Fixed the Focus ‘Buy Capacity’ button not updating after converting Eidolon Shards into Focus. *You can now customize your Operator and access your Focus Trees while in Cetus! *The Shard selection screen will now show you how many Brilliant or Radiant Shards you have available to convert into Focus (originally this number would only be available to you once you had selected what Shard type you wanted to convert). *Removed the option to Install a Focus Lens on a Gilded Amp since a Rank 30 Amp is required for that action. *Removed UI Buff indicators for Focus passives that are active 100% of the time with the exception of Vazarin’s Mending Soul. *Fixed Zenurik's Void Singularity pulling in friendly NPCS, instead of just enemies. *Fixed Long Warframe names clipping with the Focus passive UI icon. *Fixed Focus Lens icons not displaying the respective Focus symbol inside the Lens. *Fixed 'convert all Shards' Focus UI option not updating to show the total Focus that will be received. *Focus Passives now apply immediately upon loading into a mission rather than requiring the brief Operator transition. *Fixed Clients seeing a much smaller Vazarin Sonic Dash shockwave VFX. *Fixed UI locking up when attempting to do a Focus Conversion with Eidolon Shards. *Fixed crashing when using the Unairu Wisp Focus ability. *Fixed an issue where Focus power sounds were not properly playing for clients. *Fixed Focus resetting to 0 when switching from Archwing to Warframe mode. *Fixed casting Ash’s Shuriken on a knocked down enemy resulting in the Slash Status Effect hitting several times a second, often killing the enemy outright. This was most commonly seen when using Zenurik’s Temporal Blast. *Fixed Operator Focus Stances causing strange framing of Operator transmissions. *Fixed not being able to progress in The War Within quest due to Void Dash not hitting certain enemies if you had Surging Dash equipped on your Warframe. *Fixed female Operators having distorted faces, particularly when applying Focus-specific Animation Stances. *New Operator Animation Sets! **There is a new Operator customization option available: School specific animations! Zenurik, Naramon, Unairu, Madurai, and Vazarin have their own set of idle animations. These are freely for the school of your choice. If you unlock each school, each set becomes available for your operator! *Fixed Naramon Disarming Blast breaking several boss fights. *Fixed UI bug that suggested you could increase Waybound capacity even if maxed. *'Focus 2.5' **The cost of Focus as a whole is now roughly half of what it was before, thanks to the the millions of Focus points saved on pool capacity and node cost reductions! **Focus abilities have been tweaked to improve usability and to bring overall power levels of the five schools closer together. **We have added shared pool capacity! You can now upgrade your pool size using the points from any School you wish, which increases the maximum capacity for every school all at once. **The costs of unlocking nodes across all trees have, on average, been reduced by almost 30%. *Zenurik: **Void Singularity’s pull speed has been doubled. **Lightning Dash now costs 10 energy per cast. *Vazarin: **Guardian Blast now grants 160 shields at max, up from 100. **Protective Dash now grants 5s of immunity at max, up from 2s. *Unairu: **Void Spines now reflects 100% damage at max, up from 25%. **Stone Skin now adds flat armor, 60 for both Warframe and Operator at max. *Madurai: **Void Strike now continues accumulating damage boosts over multiple uses of void mode, each rank adds additional attacks up to a max of 8. **Blazing Dash now stuns enemies instead of ragdolling. *Fixed Focus Lens Bounty rewards missing the correlating Focus icon. *Focus Lenses are now rewarded less frequently as Tier 3 and 4 Bounty rewards. This also shuffled around some other Bounty reward frequencies to balance the mix. *Increased the frequency of spawned Focus Convergence orbs in Defection missions. *Fixed Focus Convergence orbs not spawning when there are several oxygen towers available in a Survival. *Fixed an error message for Polarizing a Zaw appearing when attempting to install an Orokin Catalyst or Focus Lens on an Ungilded Zaw. *Tweaked the appearance of the Operator’s Void Mode to differentiate it from Loki’s Invisibility. This also applies to Unairu’s Void Shadow so you can identify that the cloak is from the Operator. *Convergence Orbs are now more lenient in Endless missions, and spawn at a position relative to the objective instead of the player. Orbs are also more combat-focused so that they are more likely to spawn as soon as the chance from a kill succeeds (before there could be short delays). *Fixed enemies inside a Vazarin Void Aegis bubble not attacking players also inside the bubble. *Fixed an issue where Brilliant Eidolon Shards were not properly accounted for in the Focus Conversion screen after used to unlock Way-Bound nodes. *Fixed Madurai’s Void Strike not applying the damage increase on next attack to Warframes. *Fixed Madurai’s Phoenix Spirit not increasing the elemental damage of Flame Blast. *More fixes for Convergence spawning in air and underground. *Fixed a UI issue that occurred upon spending Focus while also redeeming Brilliant Eidolon Shards for Focus. *Fixed Zenurik Energizing Dash not always showing the proper value in the HUD buff when in two bubbles at once. *Fixed clients using Transference sometimes getting extra HUD buff icons. *Added the option to redeem Brilliant Eidolon Shards for 25,000 focus each. *Altered Zenurik’s Energizing Dash bubble to look less like Sapping Osprey mines. *Fixed Convergence orbs spawning in the air. *Fixed Unairu’s Magnetic Blast not dissipating on enemy death. *Fixed Unairu’s Void Shadow description to be more accurate. *Fixed an issue where using Transference would deactivate invisibility powers. *Fixed Vazarin’s Guardian Shell not having unique values for the last 2 upgrade levels. *Fixed Naramon’s Power Spike affecting sniper combo counter decay. *Fixed Unairu’s Void Shadow being able to cloak defense objectives. *Fixed a crash caused by Unairu’s Void Chrysalis. *Fixed an issue where using Transference for the first time upon entering the plains causing any *invisibility on your Warframe to break. *Fixed 'daily Focus cap reached' messages not taking the Operator Focus into consideration. *Revised the description of Naramons Power Spike Focus ability to provide more clarity. It now reads: **Melee Combo Counter now decays while out of combat by X every few seconds, instead of depleting completely. *Fixed Focus gains being doubled or even tripled on a weapon at End of Mission. *More fixes towards Convergence Orbs spawning high in the air. *Added a hint below the Focus Capacity bar for how to drag the screen in order to view Focus nodes. *You can no longer purchase more Focus capacity than is needed to set every node active on a fully maxed tree. *Fixed the Focus screen not displaying the remaining daily Focus cap. *Fixed Operator Void Blast not costing Energy when used in mid-air. *Fixed Operator Void Mode melee Focus upgrade allowing spammable Void Blast with no Energy cost. *Polished the animations for Vazarin’s Guardian Shell to reduce head swaying when jogging. *Fixed Vazarin’s Protective Dash providing immunity and health, regardless of whether or not anything is hit. Only "allies hit by Void Dash" are meant to receive buff. *Fixed Vazarin’s Mending Soul giving immunity to fish, preventing spearfishing. *Convergence Orbs will no longer spawn on enemies in the air. *The Focus School selection screen will now appear on login if a player has completed Second *Dream but doesn't have a Focus ability selected yet. This should also fix people stuck in the *War Within quest or The Second Dream quest. *Added more details to Zenuriks Energizing Dash description to better clarify how it functions. *Fixed Convergence not being shared between Operator and Warframe. *Revamped the focus system to what is now known as Focus 2.0. **There are Focus Lenses (1.25% Affinity Conversion), Greater Focus Lenses (1.75% Affinity Conversion), and now (name not final) Eidolon/Ostron Lenses (2.25% Affinity Conversion) Blueprints for this last category—requiring multiple Greater Lenses to craft—will be awarded through the Plains of Eidolon Bounty System. **The Daily Focus Cap has increased from 100,000 to 250,000 Focus per day. **Convergence Orbs now yield an 8x multiplier versus a 6x. **Reduced the Pool Increase costs significantly and distributed the Focus point investment more into the nodes. **Each focus school has 10 Nodes for you to explore! **Cross-Focus Unlocks: Way-Bounds For players who delve deep into their Focus trees, two passive nodes from each tree can be made “universal” once maxed! These are denoted by 'Way Bound' terminology. For a substantial Focus cost and other items, these passives become available regardless of the school you are using. One can only truly “complete” a Focus tree by exploring all 5 of the Tenno ways! But there is also NEW - all the above examples don't include the Weaponry and Arcane-like Enhancements your Operators are getting when they become true 'Eidolon Hunters'. *Fixed initiating a Self Revive consuming a Vazarin New Moon revive. Its design predates the Self Revive and wasn't intended to work together. *Fixed enemies affected by Nyx’s Chaos, Loki’s Radial Disarm, Naramon Mind Spike as well as Radiation procs not taking increased damage from faction damage Mods. *Fixed the Operator Focus gauge visually not displaying for Clients. *Fixed Clients not having unlimited Focus ability usage in the Simulacrum. *Searching a Focus school in the Arsenal will now display weapons that have a respective installed Lens. *Fixed Hosts/Clients having to wait for Focus to cool down in Captura. *Fixed crash when a Client used Focus abilities inside of Limbo’s Cataclysm. *Fixed falling through the world in the Simulacrum if a Focus ability was used over a teleport volume. *Fixed falling through elevators when using Focus abilities while riding the elevator. *Fixed Naramon Sundering Blast not giving enemies the correct Melee weapon for their faction when it disarms them. *Ambulas now follows suit with other bosses that are affected by diminishing returns for Zenuriks Void Pulse. Ambulas will still be affected by Void Pulse, but for a shorter duration as intended with bosses. *Focus Convergence Orbs will now spawn closer to you - before they would spawn within 40 to 80 meters, now they will spawn within 30 to 60 meters. *Fixed falling through the elevator after using a Focus ability while the elevator is moving. *Fixed Clients having no recoil on their secondary weapon after they transferred to their Operator and used Madurai’s Phoenix Gaze. *Fixed format cost for when "increasing Way capacity by 1" to have a comma, and made Focus names Title Case when in "commit Focus changes" prompt instead of UPPERCASE. *Fixed Equinox changing forms when Focus is activated. *Removed Convergence orbs from appearing in Mastery Rank tests. *Fixed a rare case of players sometimes not unlocking the Focus system when completing The Second Dream, which resulted in progression stoppers during The War Within. *Fixed a couple script errors when using Focus abilities. *Fixed a script error that prevented Zenurik Magnetic Aftershock from working. *Fixed a script error caused by initiating a Focus ability. *Fixed Focus Boost UI from appearing in Cinematics if the countdown begins just before the cutscene is triggered. *Fixed a bug that prevented players from purchasing a Focus Lens in the Lens installation menu if they already own at least one Lens. *Fixed Growing Power and Empowered Blades no longer working after using a Focus ability. Should also fix it not working in the Simulacrum if you have it equipped and then open the Arsenal. *Fixed Auras applying twice when using a Focus ability. *Fixed Infiltrate Augment’s speed increase infiltrating on to Focus powers. *Fixed receiving an error when attempting to purchase a Focus Lens from the Upgrade screen. *Fixed using weapons/powers + Focus ability, resulting in a crash on the Landing Craft after defeating the Queens in The War Within quest. *Greater Lenses can now be found through Sortie rewards in addition to Regular Lenses. Note this doesn't affect the drop chance of other items within Sorties, just the Focus Lens school of drops now has more options. *Fixed the stealth Affinity multiplier not giving you more Affinity and Focus despite it saying it is. *Sortie Rewards change added a random Focus Lens as potential reward . *Activating your Focus ability in mission now occurs on holding your '5' key (or whatever binding you have) rather than tapping. *Fixed Chroma appearing to have 2 pelts when activating a Focus ability while Effigy is also active. *You can now replay the Second Dream quest! You’ll notice some small tweaks upon replaying it, such as not receiving a Focus lens, and not being able to select a new Focus school upon completion (Naramon for life, amirite?). *Fixed an issue with Operators being affected by the movement speed of their Warframes when Focus abilities are cast while moving. *Fixed ability sounds not playing after triggering your Operator Focus ability. *Fixed Operator voice not playing on Focus cast. *Fixed speed buff abilities carrying over to Operators during Focus. *Fixed Clients casting Focus not having their customizations appear. *Fixed a crash related to the usage of Focus abilities. *Fixed the growing Valkyr Hysteria aura turning invisible by Naramons Shadow Step. *Made improvements to the spawn logic for Convergence pickups in Survival and Excavation missions. *Fixed Ivara’s Prowl ability sound not cancelling out when casting a Focus ability. *A buff indicator has been added for Traumatic Redirection (Naramon). *Fixed Convergence spawning on/underneath friendly objects. (Excavators, etc.) *If you do not have a Focus Lens in your Inventory, you will now be given the option to purchase one when attempting to put one on an item. *Fixed Madurai’s Focus powers not damaging Nullifier bubbles. *Fixed Time Stream and Temporal Storm (Zenurik) missing buff HUD indicators. *Fixed the status effects of Saryn’s Toxic Lash and the Traumatic Redirection (Naramon) skill not applying to finishers. *Fixed the Traumatic Redirection (Naramon) skill not using charges on melee attacks. *Fixed buff icons not displaying for Systemic Override (Zenurik) and New Moon (Vazarin) abilities. *Fixed Focus Powers consuming the Energy Conversion Mod’s buff. *Fixed the Convergence countdown timer being slightly out of sync with the buff display countdown timer. *Fixed the ‘Buy Capacity’ button on Focus trees being clickable after unlocking a skill Way, and displaying the wrong Focus amount needed to buy more capacity. *Increased the Audio FX volume of Madurai’s Focus blast. *Improved the quality of the HUD icons for Zenurik Systemic Override and Vazarin New Moon Focus abilities. *Fixed Warframes with ‘alternate weapon’ ultimates (i.e. Valkyr, Excalibur, etc) not properly earning *Focus when using these Warframe-specific weapons. *Fixed Warframes not properly earning Focus from kills earned from NPC’s summoned by Warframe powers (i.e. Rumblers, Shadows of the Dead, etc). *Fixed the Focus Booster HUD notification improperly blinking multiple times when activated. *Convergence will always spawn moving towards an objective to help reduce unnecessary backtracking. *Gravity has been disabled for Convergence pickups, keeping their appearance predictable.. *Fixed an error causing Convergence to potentially spawn off the map. *Fixed players not seeing their daily Focus caps reset right away in-game. *'Focus 1.1' **Introducing: 'Convergence'! Convergence will reward the player a 6x Focus multiplier for 45 seconds. This time limit will appear as a countdown buff on the player. Here is how the Focus gain percentages work in v 1.1: ***Normal Lens: 1.25% without Convergence, Normal Lens: 7.5% with Convergence (multiplied by 6) ***Greater Lens: 1.75% without Convergence, Greater Lens : 10.5% with Convergence (multiplied by 6) **Convergence will automatically drop if one has not appeared after 3-5 minutes. **The daily Focus cap has been increased from 75k to 100k *Removed all Focus related cooldowns and timers in the Simulacrum so players don't have to wait to test and experiment with Focus powers. *Fixed Focus Ability cooldowns being reset on Host Migration. *Fixed daily Focus limit tracking being lost after a Host Migration. *Directional damage indicators have been removed for Abilities, weapons or effects that do self-inflicted damage (Focus abilities, Nekros' Despoil, etc). *Fixed the Commanding Words Focus Ability not properly displaying an aura around the Operator when active. *Fixed an error caused by activating Focus Abilities after a roll, providing a Warframe with damage resistance. *Fixed Clients being able to access Focus Abilities in Relays or Dojos. *Fixed Mirage's clones staying slumped down and inactive after using a Focus Ability during Hall of Mirrors. *Fixed Focus powers being useable in Conclave. *Tweaked some audio FX on the Unairu's Focus Ability. *Fixed an error causing players to get stuck on the Focus tree menu after failing to commit their Focus. *Fixed an issue causing players to be unable to reset available Focus after unlocking a Focus node or purchasing Focus capacity. *Fixed Vazarin, Zenurik, Naramon, and Unairu Focus Abilities having 6 ranks instead of four. *Fixed some rendering issues with Operator hair during Focus Ability use. *Fixed players no longer having audio FX from their Warframe Abilities after using a Focus Ability. *Fixed an error caused by activating a Focus Ability during a Void Portal collapse resulting in the player becoming stuck on the wrong side of the portal, making the Mission impossible to complete. *Fixed all Greater Focus Lenses missing from the Market for Platinum. Also fixed some missing descriptions and icons for Focus Lens in the Market. *Fixed some issues preventing Clients from using their Focus Ability based on the correct Cooldown cycles as intended. *Fixed some overlapping text in the Naramon Focus tree. *Fixed Naramon's Shadow Step invisibility not activating for Clients. *Fixed Vazarin's Mending Tides and Polluted Waters displaying too many decimal places on the initial rank up. *Fixed some cases of Focus being lost on Host Migration during a Mission. *Fixed Naramon Shadow Step trigger for any critical hit (was only intended for melee crits). *Fixed Vazarin's Retaliation and Commanding Words sharing the same icon in the Focus tree. *Fixed Focus Lens and Greater Focus Lens descriptions reference 'ways' instead of 'paths' in terms of the Focus followed. *Fixed Focus Lens on weapons being lost after a host migration. *Fixed a severely common crash that would occur when a Host using the Focus System is joined by a Client that does not have the Focus System. *Players can now use controllers / game pads to navigate the Focus System's menu. *Focus Upgrades will now better display their stat improvements, including duration and range. *Fixed several upgrades in the Focus system that were not scaling up in effectiveness as they should. *Fixed the Unairu Focus displaying incorrect Focus gained at the End of Missions screen. *Fixed Madurai and Unairu beam attacks being blocked by pickups and Sentinels *Fixed Focus Abilities not having a proper keybind on the Steam Controller. *Fixed the Zenurik's energy bubble visual FX not being visible to Clients. *Fixed the Unairu`s Focus Ability displaying a `flamethrower`type effect, where there should be none. *Fixed the Unairu's Medusa Touch description not clearly stating that enemy melee attacks will cause them to become petrified. *Fixed the Lasting Judgement option text in the Unairu Focus tree appearing off screen when highlighted. *Fixed Focus being cleared after you were revived. *Added a potentially permanent but experimental cap to Daily Focus Points earned, currently it is at 75,000 each day. (Note: End of Missions stats will not reflect the Focus Cap) *Introduced **Complete 'the Second Dream' to unlock a new System! }} de:Fokus es:Enfoque fr:Focus ru:Фокус zh:專精2.0 Category:Focus 2.0 Category:Mechanics